Hiirijahti Akatsukin tapaan
by Hynmi
Summary: Mitäs tapahtuukaan, kun talon vahdeiksi jääneet Hidan ja Deidara törmäävät yliluonnollisen vahvaan Mutantti hiireen ja alkavat sitä jahdatessaan pistämään Akatsukin piilopaikan kalustoa uuteen uskoon. Tietenkin kaksikkomme saa selville pari järisyttävää salaisuuttakin pelätyistä Akatsukilaisista.
1. Chapter 1

_Ficin idea ei ole alunperin minun, vaan ystäväni, joka sitten pisti minut kirjoittamaan tämän hänelle ja teille. Kommentit ja Mielipiteet ovat tervetulleita ja toivottuja!_

_Minä en omista hahmoja, enkä Narutoa. Jos omistaisin, olisi Akatsuki vielä täydessä kokoonpanossaan. _

* * *

'Akatsukin, pelätyn järjestön, joka oli täynnä enemmän tai vähemmän badasseja rikollisia, piilopaikka. Hyvin yksinkertaisen ja hiljaisen näköinen paikka. Akatsukilaisetkin ovat yleensä tunnettuja rauhallisuu-'

"Deidaraa! Missä on kajaalini?!"

Itachin huuto rikkoi Painin työrauhan ja oranssitukkainen ärähti ja löi päänsä tietokoneen näppäimistöön, jolloin Akatsukin johtajan kirjoittama kuvailu jatkui epämääräisellä sössötyksellä. Itachin huuto sai aikaan hervottoman räkätyskohtauksen piilopaikan huoneissa ja Deidara lopetti kajaalilla leikkimisen ja piiloutui keittiön pöydän alle, piiloon harvinaisen epämiehekästä Itachia.

Tämä oli siis pelätty Akatsuki. Kajaalia käyttäviä miehiä ja yksi nainen. Eipä ole hääppöistä sakkia, sinä mietit. Odotahan kun kuulet millaista tuhoa saivat aikaan Deidara ja Hidan, kun kaksikko jätettiin yksin piilopaikan vahdeiksi ja 'suuri mutantti hiiri' hyökkäsi kimppuun.

* * *

"HIÄÄÄÄÄH!"

Kiljaisu sai Hidanin älähtämään ja säpsähtämään. Mies katsoi hätäisesti ympärilleen, kunnes sai taas kunnolla karanneista ajatuksistaan kiinni. Harmaahopeamössö tukka ärähti hieman ja nousi lattialta jaloilleen, venytellen kivistävää selkäänsä hetken, kunnes lähti harppomaan keittiötä kohti, josta oli alkanut kuulua epäilyttävää huutoa ja pauketta.

"Kuole! Kuole! Kuole!"

Deidara kiljui ja tähtäili kattilanpohjalla tiskipöydällä viilettävää hiirtä. Blondi näytti hyvinkin kauhistuneelta ja hyppi tasajalkaa iskujen tahdissa. Hidanin täytyi naurahtaa blondin naisellisille kiljahduksille. Nauru loppui lyhyeen, kun hiiri vihdoin loikkasi lattialle ja viiletti Deidaran jalkoja kohti. Keltatukkainen mies kiljaisi kahta kovempaa ja irroitti otteensa kattilasta, joka lensi komeassa kaaressa... Suoraan Hidanin naamaan. Hidan karjaisi ja kaatui yllätyksestä lattialle, jossa kierikin hyvän tovin Deidaraa kiroten ja otsaansa hieroen. Valurautapohjainen kattila teki hyvin kipeää päähän osuessaan. Deidara oli tällävälin loikannut tiskipöydän päälle pakoon pientä, harmaata hiirtä, joka nyt viiletti keittiön ovea kohti hirveää vauhtia.

Meni noin puolituntia, että Hidan oli saanut otsaansa tulleen mustelman peitettyä vessassa ja saanut Deidaran maaniteltua alas kattolampusta, johon mies oli piiloutunut hiirtä. Lopulta hiirenmetsästys voisi alkaa. Hidan ei tahtonut missään nimessä, että piilopaikassa olisi hiiri. Jos Deidarakin jo pelkäsi sitä noin paljon, niin mitä sanoisi Konan, Sasori ja Itachi. Hyrr... Pelkkä sen ajattelu sai Hidanin värisemään.

"Tule tänne hiiri, hiiri, hiirii!"

Hidan maanitteli samalla kun ryömi lattialla ja etsi hiirtä olohuoneen sohvan alta. Deidara seisoi sohvalla kattila kädessään, tuijottaen lattiaa silmät suurina.

"Huah!"

Hidan älähti kun hiiri yhtäkkiä loikkasi miehen kättä pakoon televisio pöydälle. Hidan nosti katseensa hiireen ja jähmettyi. Ennen kuin Hidan kerkesi edes stoppia sanoa, Deidara oli loikannut hiiren kimppuun kattilansa kanssa. Silmät suurina hopeatukkainen katsoi, kuinka ultrahuippukallis televisio rämähti lattialle ja meni säpäleiksi. **Suunnitelma A: vedettiin vessanpöntöstä.**


	2. Seuraava yritys

**Seuraava yritys.**

Hidan hiipi olohuoneen ovelle Deidara perässään. Hipihiljaa miehet hiipivät kohti olohuoneen sohvaa. Hidan puristi viikatettaan rystyset valkoisina ja piti määrätietoisen ja vakavan katseensa sohvalla kököttävässä hiiressä. Deidara irvisteli ja päästi välillä tukahtuneen vinkaisun suustaan.

Enää pari askelta ja hiiren kohtalo olisi sinetöity. Hidan seisahtui ja kohotti viikatteensa, voitonriemuinen virne naamallaan. Juurikin silloin hiiri, jonka Deidara oli nimennyt Mutantiksi, huomasi Akatsukilaiset. Hidan ärähti ja iski viikatteensa Mutanttia kohti. Mutantti hyppäsi pois alta ja viikate puolitti sohvan nätisti. Mutta Hidanhan ei siitä välittänyt vaan jatkoi Mutantin jahtaamista sohvalla. Lopulta hiiri kuitenkin loikkasi alas lattialle ja katosi käytävään. Hidan kirosi ja katsoi sitten sohvaa, tai sitä mitä siitä oli jäljellä. Sohva oli kymmenessä eri palasessa. Hidan nielaisi ja katsoi ympärilleen.

"Deidara?"

Hidan huhuili. Blondi oli kadonnut jonnekkin tässä välissä. Yhtäkkiä katosta kuului pahaenteistä rytinää ja Hidan nosti katseensa, vain nähdäkseen kohti syöksyvän Deidaran ja kattolampun.

**Suunnitelma B: nakattiin takkaan.**


	3. Kolmas kerta toden sanoo

**Kolmas kerta toden sanoo?**

Kuului juoksuaskelia ja karjuntaa. Ikkunassa vilahti aina välillä viikatteen kanssa heiluva Hidan ja kattilan kanssa heiluva Deidara. Mutantti-hiiri juoksi miehiä pakoon lattialla. Hidan huusi ja iski aina täsmällisin väliajoin viikatteensa lattiaan, kun taas Deidara tähtäili hiirtä kattilan kanssa. Käytävän seinät alkoivat muistuttaa pikkulapsen shakkiruudukkoa, tai ristinolla peliä. Hidan ja Deidara taas juoksivat hullut virneet kasvoillaan, hiukset sojottaen joka ilmansuuntaan. Hiiri puikahti Itachin huoneeseen.

Hidan ja Deidara seisahtuivat ja hiipivät Itachin huoneeseen hiljaa, katselivat ympärilleen ja etsivät hiirtä. Hidan laskeutui mahalleen ja tutki sängyn alusta. Hillitön räkätys kantautui sängyn alta ja Deidara kurkisti sinne kulmaansa kohottaen. Ja seuraavat kaksi minuuttia Blondi ja Harmaatukka räkättivät Itachin salaisuudelle.

Salaisuus oli pehmolelu. Keskikokoinen ja pörröinen yksisarvinen, joka oli väriltään räikeän pinkki ja joka piteli sydäntä, jossa luki 'I love you.'

Siinä välissä Mutantti luikahti karkuun.

**Suunnitelma C: Silputtiin ja syötettiin myöhemmin Tobille.**


End file.
